Feel Again
by shanewalsh
Summary: Just days away from his wedding to Rick's younger sister Corrie, Shane is finding his life in a downward spiral with Corrie leaving him just a few hours before their wedding. What happens when she is gone and the outbreak happens? (A few of these chapters are pre-apocalypse.) Reviews are appreciated & encouraged.
1. Prelude

The Prelude.

* * *

"There's been a noise complaint at 109 Stevens street." The dispatcher said over the CB.

"This is car 105, responding." Shane hung the walkie back up on to his dash and began to drive off the little dirt road where he was parked for the past hour and a half. It wasn't really what Shane had pictured when he became a cop but being from Cynthiana, Kentucky he knew he shouldn't have been hyped up for much excitement.

He slowly pulled up to the house on Stevens road to see it littered with Red Solo cups, and a bunch of high school kids who were clearly under the influence. He hated teenagers these days. At 28 years old the last thing Shane wanted to be doing was breaking up a high school party. Getting out of the vehicle Shane placed his hand on his gun and walked up to the door of the house.

Curling his hand into a fist he pounded on the front door of the house loudly, and to his surprise 18 year old Corrie Grimes opened up the door. She was obviously drunk.

"SHANEEEE!" Corrie opened her arms wide and almost fell on top of her older brother's best friend. He opened up his arms and caught her before she fell to the ground. He noticed her 'Birthday Girl' crown and smiled. She turned 18 today, he had seen her only a few hours ago when she was celebrating with her family - he was positive she wasn't nearly as drunk then as she was now. She could hardly stand up.

"Corrie, get in the car okay? I'll be there in a second"

He wasn't sure where he was going to take her but he knew she couldn't stay here any longer. They may have been in a small town but Shane wasn't stupid, he knew someone would try and take advantage of a girl when they are that drunk, especially a girl that looked like Corrie did. The girl was a total smoke show.

He watched Corrie stumble her way to the car, once the door closed behind the drunk girl he knew it was time to shut the party down and send everyone home. Bodies began clearing out of the house and staggering down the road, most of them began running once they noticed his police uniform. He waited until the house was empty there was only about 5 people left when he decided it was okay to leave.

He knew if he took her home her parents would probably ground her for the rest of her life, and as for bringing her to Rick he might have been more upset than her parents. The only option left for him was to bring her back to his house and let her sleep it off and bring her home in the morning.

"Shane... Sha... I don't feel very good."

A smile appeared on his face as she looked over at Corrie who looked beautiful in her sparkly gold birthday dress. It hugged every curve of her body perfectly, she may had just turned 18 but the girl had a body of a 25-year-old. "Just hold on woman." Shane reached down to the bag that was be Corrie's feet and fished out a bottle of water. "Drink some of that, you'll be okay."

The police car came to a slow stop in front of Shane's small two bedroom apartment. One bedroom which was his room, and the other which was dedicated to all of his sports memorabilia and medals he won from playing football thru high school. "C'mon girl, I'll put you to bed." He looked over to see Corrie solid asleep in the passenger's seat of his car.

Opening up the passenger side door, he wrapped his arms around Corrie and used his other arms to slide under her legs, carrying her body he opened up the door to his house and brought her into his bedroom. He laid her limp, body on his bed and managed to put the covers over her. Going into his dresser he pulled out a pair of boxers and one of his high school football t-shirts on the bed for when she woke up during the night and wanted to change out of her dress. He had one more thing he had to do before getting settled down for the night and that was to return the squad car to headquarters.

The next morning Shane woke up to the sound of footprints coming towards him. He opened his eyes to see Corrie standing in front of him, hair in a mess make up smudged and wearing his high school football shirt. He had never woken up to a more beautiful sight.

"Shane, can you cook me breakfast?" The blonde smiled, and it lit up his entire world. He knew he was hooked, he had to have the girl. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 1: I was a lonely soul

"Corrie, Cor... baby are you home?" Shane walked around the lower floor of their Cynthiana Kentucky home, turning off light switches as he walked room to room looking for his girlfriend. "Woman can't turn off a light to save her life." It didn't matter how pretty or awesome his girlfriend was, her not turning off the lights drove him crazy.

"I'm upstairs!" Corrie yelled out, as she climbed into their king sized bed.

Corrie Grimes, she was the sort of girl you married. She was the girl who would do anything she could to keep her man happy. Independent, and insanely brilliant. Corrie had turned down a scholarship to Harvard University only 2 years before the day to be with than secret boyfriend Shane Walsh. Corrie was only 19 years old and the daughter of Rick Grimes - Shane's best friend. The affair started the night of Corrie's 18th birthday party when the neighbors called in a noise complaint and Shane responded where he was greeted by a very intoxicated Corrie.

Seeing Corrie drunk he knew he couldn't bring her home to her parents - they would have killed her. He knew she deserved to have a little fun and bringing her to Rick's was out of the question. So he did what he thought was best and brought her home to his house for the night. His entire world changed when he woke up the next morning to Corrie smiling at him.  
Things were rough for the couple when their small town found out about their romance but against all odds they managed to make things work, 21-year-old Corrie and a now 32-year-old Shane Walsh were about to be married. Everyone in town was floored that Shane Walsh was getting married.

They all knew what kind of guy Shane was, since high school Shane has spent his entire life dedicated to chasing girls around and trying to get them into bed. When all he ever wanted had been in front of his eyes forever. Of course it took him a bit longer to come to that realization due to their major age gap. Corrie was everything he could want in a woman, she was flawless, her long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes made him do things he couldn't explain. She was so intelligent - no.. she was more like brilliant. She was smarter than any other woman he had been with. He knew he would never love another woman as much as he loved her.

"Hi future husband, how are you?" Corrie said with a bright smile sweeping across her delicate features.

"I would be better if you learned how to turn off a light baby. How many times do I have to tell you that it drives me crazy?"  
Corrie laughed as she shook her head "How many times it is going to take for you to realize I am not going to listen to you?" She laughed, her body slid down the mattress until her head hit the pillow, she pulled the red blankets over her body and smiled at Shane who was undressing for bed.

"I'll never stop nagging you for that." Shaking his head.

Shane threw his white wife beater t-shirt into the laundry hamper that sat in the corner of their bedroom about 7 feet away. Reaching the bottom of the bed he grabbed a hold of Corrie's ankles and pulled her down to the bottom of the bed. "I don't care how sexy you are, start turning off the lights baby."

Both Shane and Corrie smiled. All it took was one kiss from Shane to send Corrie's body into over drive. She pushed the blanket off of her body, wrapping her legs around him she pulled him closer into her body.  
"I love you." Shane muttered as he left a trail of kisses down Corrie's neck. He pulled at the bottom of the pink tank top that separated him from her skin against his.

Her nails dug into his back, she moaned with pleasure feeling his lips pressing against her neck, leaving trails of kisses down her body. With the reach of her hand she pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it to the floor without a second thought she reached behind her arching back and unclasped her bra. Corrie closed her eyes as Shane's hand reach for the straps of her bra and he pulled it off of her body.


	3. Chapter 2: Sad, Beautiful, Tragic

_-The rest of this story will be written in character POV._

* * *

I couldn't believe the amount of people who were walking inside the church. I looked out the window at hundreds of people from my small little town showing up for my wedding. My heart was racing, I knew there had been a few guests at the wedding that had been previously involved with Shane and it was making me terribly uneasy. Apart of me wanted to rush out of the church, run away and never look back. Shane had been such an important part of my life but that didn't help me from regretting some of the decisions I had made about him, and the decisions I had made for me. Turing down Harvard was probably the biggest mistake of them all. The more I thought of all the mistakes I had made the room felt like it was caving in on me. The walls crumbling down around me.

"Mom!" I screamed turning around quickly my dress spun with me, the dress feeling like it weighed 100 pounds. I could feel my body going weak and my face becoming warm and red. "Mom, I'm not feeling good. I need some air." I spoke with my body leaning against the wall to keep me from toppling over.

"Do you want a glass of water or something? It's probably just a bad case of nerves sweetheart. It's normal."

"No, I need to go outside. Give me 5 minutes." My head was spinning, I knew if I took my time I would probably pass out before I made it to the back door behind the church. I grabbed the skirt of my dress and ran towards the back door. It slammed loudly behind me and I leaned against the brick wall of the old church trying to catch my breath.

I could hear the sounds of the wind and the chirping of the birds nearby but I also heard voices. A group of girls talking about Shane. I crept closer to the corner of the building, I could smell the cigarette smoke - it was almost suffocating.

"I can't believe he is getting married."

"I know, me either. It's absurd."

"They are not right for each other, I don't think Shane and her are going to last a month."

"Give them a bit of credit. They have been together for 3 years already, but then again Shane and I were together 4 when I found him sleeping with someone else."

The mindless banter of the 4 girls echoed in my mind and that was when I knew I had to run. I couldn't marry Shane. It wasn't right, none of this was right. Picking up my dress I walked back into the church to notice my mother was gone from the room as were all my bridesmaids and I was left alone. This was my moment, I could leave. Nobody would know any better and I wouldn't have to do any explaining. I grabbed my pair of brown cowboy boots that sat next to the leather sofa. Slipping off my high heels I slipped on the cowboy boots and tears began to fill my eyes.

I was already beginning to feel horrible and I hadn't even walked out of the church yet. I never experienced love the way I had with Shane but those girls were right. Shane and I were not going to make it against all the odds. Shane was a guy who loved his women and who was I to think that he was going to change for me? Or even that he should change for me? I always had harbored doubt about Shane really loving me in the back of my mind and all of this was too much for me to handle.

My dress was hitting the floor with every rushed step I took towards the door. Racing to get out of this room before anyone could discover that I was running away. I pushed the swinging door open and with the lobby empty I knew I was home free. Gone. Never having to look back again. The tears were streaming down my face as I got into my mothers car and started the car. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from here.


End file.
